


31 Days of Champions

by ellu19estewanii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellu19estewanii/pseuds/ellu19estewanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interactions between a few of the Champions in the Institute of War, written in no particular order or set timeline. Contains headcanons and multiple ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butterfly

She jumped and skipped through a meadow, her normal red and white hanbok absent and replaced by a more traditional one, however short it modestly ends just above the knees. It is a hanbok Karma recently gave to her for an occasion, and an especially special one too. A shame that something so bright, new and beautiful is dirtied so soon. The sun is barely winking through the horizon yet the fox lady was already out and about. The Festival of Fire is soon to start in a few hours - how many minutes are those? - and Ahri couldn't wait that long.

For the longest time she has always wanted to join in on the festivities; various vendors selling delicious food, children playing unusual games on wooden stands, the river beholding moving stars captured inside paper prisons, and the colorful explosions lighting up the dark sky, brighter than the moon could ever do. As an animal she could only admire the glittering lights of the lanterns and fireworks from afar, dreaming to herself that one day she would be right under them and marvel at its splendor up close. Now that she's more human and accepted, the anticipation is too much to stay asleep.

The long grass graze at her knees, tickling her skin with their tips and chilling her with the morning dew. Ahri laughed freely to the wind as her legs took her further away from the Placidium and to the horizon. She needed to run. To go and take her mind elsewhere. To shake off this excess of energy. The waiting is simply too long for her. She could just hear the music already, see the people dancing, smell the candles burning, feel the atmosphere of the festival so tangible that she herself starts dancing. Feet twisting and turning, body following gracefully, and hands flowing through motions she doesn't understand but feels inside her. Her tails cut through the air in arches, swaying the grass around her, causing butterflies to rouse from their places.

_Butterflies_

Laughing in delight, Ahri kept dancing and dancing, the endless number of butterflies flying up into the sky, coloring it with their wings. The early rays of the sun illuminating the beautiful sight of the fox lady in the field, her hair loosening from its bun and running free with the wind. Her pace slowed as she took in one lone butterfly, flying languidly up to her nose, its legs felt like whispers, soft and barely-there. It tickled her, and she abruptly sneezed.

More butterflies scattered about, and the moment finally ends.

She laughed as her heart slowed down from its previously fast beats, Ahri now walked with a gentle sway in her hips, lips humming the tunes she nailed down in her head - Akali had taught her to whistle. She reached on top of a hill, whose grass is shorter and dirt is sturdier. The sun is shining now, and she realized just how long she has spent in her morning endeavor.

The opening ceremony of the Festival will start in around a half an hour, if she's not mistaken. Instead of hurrying to get back, she plopped down on the drying ground, tails cushioning her bottom, and spread her limbs in a satisfying bone-popping stretch. She is slightly exhausted, spent from her run. She decided to stay down for the time being, also to relish the first rush of blood of the day. Reaching back to the Placidium on time for the ceremony won't be a problem, she just needs to remember not to forget the time. Eager to get back but at the same time wanting to enjoy the woods, Ahri let her mind float into a light doze.

"Enjoying your little outing here, Ahri?"

She jumped at the voice coming out of nowhere. It was smooth and familiar, though when she look up it is not who she expected. She let out a flustered squeak.

A man in red stood just in front of her with a demonic mask in place, the painted grin sent her alarms off in the worst ways. On instinct, she quickly summoned her orb of essence and flings it to the stranger. He dodged it with one fluid step toward her, spine curving to avoid touching the sphere a few breaths away, and then dashed to Ahri before her orb can reach her. The man taunted her, canceling any more of her abilities. Before Ahri could lash out at him though, he captured both of her hands with one of his and locked it behind her, while the other tightly gripped her chin.

"Breathe. Relax. Control yourself."

She finally recognized that voice.

" _Baka_ , you didn't have to panic like that."

Few men can move as fast as he did, and even fewer who can insult her and leave unscathed. Realizing too late that the man in question is in fact, Shen, she gasped an apology before he let her go.

"And _you_ didn't have to be so rough on me." Ahri whined while she rubbed her wrists, before stopping, and grinned suggestively, "Although I won't mind it that much if we were in a more appropriate place."

Ignoring the blunt innuendo thrown his way, Shen apologized - as deadpanned as usual - and gave a gentlemanly bow. It felt more of a mock-bow to her though, with the way he casually walks away after. She pouted at him, then shrugged before dropping back down to the grass, now slightly messy from their mishap.

He must have faced downwind from her, which is why she hasn't been able to pick up his scent until later. As for why he made no rustling in the grass of the large meadow, she would assume either he was stalking her, or it's in his profession to be that silent.

_Without a sound._

She snorted at that thought.

The ninja in red shook his head, as if knowing what she is thinking at the moment. He explained that he was here long before her antics caused a halt in his meditation, so she could stop thinking so loudly - he could hear her brain whirring a mile away. Sheepishly, Ahri apologized again, and asked if she should leave him be. He went and sat next to her instead, saying that he won't deny having company. Not anymore at least.

"Perhaps it is best if I stop now than later, lest I forget myself and be late for the ceremony." He said, posture straight and rigid. Ever the disciplined one.

Ahri is compelled to ask about the mask, but knowing him, a cryptic answer is probably waiting for her. Nonetheless he shifted his mask sideways, surprising her again with his apparent mind-reading ability. Only to reveal his face is covered in another layer of black cloth. If she is not impressed, she is a little bit disappointed, exasperated even. His eyes just regard her with the coolness he always carry. She poked his nose.

"Don't you ever suffocate in that silly thing? I understand your need of discretion but wearing that all the time must be..." She struggled for her grammar to not sound immature, "Very uncomfortable?"

He seemed to muse at this, not even surprised at the nose-poke, actually considering her question even with her sarcasm laced prominently in it.

"I suppose it does, however if one wears it as long as I, they'll learn to accept it as something akin to a second skin."

"And when it comes to eating?" She asked casually.

"I pull them down, of course."

"And bathing?"

"Leave it in the basket."

"How about sleeping?"

"I rarely sleep. Why do you even ask, Ahri? You of all people already knew all this."

She scoffed and ignored his question, he resisted to roll his eyes.

"And when you kiss someone?" She teased this time, expecting a reaction.

So that's where she was headed, honestly he should have seen it sooner, it was more than obvious. How the mighty have fallen, to be caught easily unaware by this woman. He doesn't answer immediately. Which is as much as a reaction she can get. Ahri knew she won then. Shen gazed at her with as much suspicion he has with seeing Lulu near children. It's bait, he knows it, she knows it, and she probably -most definitely- knows the answer too. He's just not sure if he wants to take it or leave it. She's tricky like that. He always take his time answering when it comes to her.

"Ahri..." He said in warning.

"Shen..." She mock replied.

Amber eyes twinkling, her tails sneakily wrapped around him, pulling him closer to her and she could feel him tensing even more.

"You've been avoiding me, Hoshigumo-san*. Don't you miss me?"

She's mocking him again, but listening to her annunciating his surname has him feeling something in his guts. It unnerves him. He's certain it's her charm magic. But he knows he's showing it, she's always been good at reading his energy, or maybe he's just showing more emotions in his eyes.

 _I have_.

And Shen rested a hand on her face, and in one of those rare moments, reached down to peck her in the cheek. She blinked her surprise and he chuckled at her expression, happy to have at least this as a little revenge. Before she could go back to her senses - and most likely initiate an even more intimate gesture - he pulled away, untangling himself from the fluffy white tendrils. Shen didn't miss the disappointed, and slightly frustrated, breath of air she exhaled. He got up to his feet and pulled her along, mentioning about the festival starting, and how they're probably a few minutes late to the starting ceremony. She gave a noncommittal shrug, good mood obviously dissipated with his rejection. She really missed kissing him, without the hindrance of his mask, he knows. Of course he knows.

Sighing somewhat in guilt, he asked Ahri to close her eyes. The gaze she gave silently questioned him, but nonetheless she obeyed. The hands that pulled her up left, and is replaced with something solid and smooth.

"Open." Shen commanded.

She followed, and a bright smile came afterwards.

In her hands lay an emerald green pendant, shaped like a butterfly with beautiful carved patterns to match. He said that he's suppose to give it to her on the night of the festival, symbolizing endearment to one's significant other, but he deemed that this time is as good as any other. Shen helped her tie it to her hanbok, where it gleamed proudly against the pink skirt. She twirled around in excitement and laughter, which was so endearing, he allowed himself to smile.

After a moment of admiring the trinket, Ahri pulled him into a fierce hug, which surprised him, but he didn't resist, so he returned it. She apologized to him, telling him that she shouldn't have pushed it, how she should have waited instead.

"You have probably waited long enough." _I am surprised you did not do what you did sooner_ , he didn't say. "This was the sole reason why I couldn't spend any time with you. I have not carved in a very long time."

There was a pause as he debated with himself.

"I'm sorry, Ahri."

His apology caused her to blush and the ends of her hairs to frizzle, ears standing high in alert and maybe also slightly in suspicion. Stuttering, the fox dismissed it with a shake of her head, and added innocently, "Patience is a virtue, you know."

For the Fire Festival, and for him, perhaps Ahri has waited a little too long. Could see but could not touch, to be hidden in the shadows and ignored as the humans she dearly loved ran about with their business. One windy day such as this, when the spring brought forth countless of insects to life, Shen had described to her metamorphosis. She's not surprised that the trinket is a symbol of her change, however the irony. Like a caterpillar waiting in the cocoon, in the end it was all worth it, and the human she had become is as bright as any butterfly wings.

He gave a small chuckle, and held on tighter as he began to initiate a teleportation.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

The air around them hummed, powerful energy coursing from his center. She could feel it, his ki and its constant flow, reverberating her deep inside. It gave an exciting thrill to be held by a man as powerful as he is, and the glow around them brightens.

"You look beautiful, by the way."

In a flash of purple light, they vanish before she could reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Hoshigumo_ : galactic clouds/galaxy of stars
> 
> My take on character study, some between partners, some between friends, and some between bitter rivals. Tags will be added appropriately as the story progresses.
> 
> Unbeta'd, will be subjected to change in the future.
> 
> [EDITED: 17-10-2014]


	2. Harmony

The warmth of Valoran's sun is not as pleasant as the sun in her home world's, Kayle decided.

Although it is as bright, and as big, and as hot as any a star should be, she finds that it is just not the same. Perhaps the constant battles in the Fields of Justice is getting to her, or perhaps she is just homesick and worried for her people, or perhaps it is the frustration from her sister, still defiant and self-righteous, that she could not even enjoy a simple sun bath. Her wings held her steadily above the clouds, the helmet that she usually wore is tucked under her arm, the touch of the sunlight warmed her features, blonde hair shining like strings of gold. Yet her face is anything but relaxed.

In the times Kayle would feel too old and too weary to fight anymore, basking in her sun's glow would have her rejuvenated anew.

However here, things are different, and she cannot seem to get a hold of herself.

The thoughts of her fallen sister kept her muscles from loosening, her jaws from laxing, her mind from peace. Always agitated at the mere mention of Morgana, this time she is even more so frustrated than usual. She sighed as the sun dipped further to the ground, signaling an end to the day, an end to her solitude. Maybe in the rustle and bustle of the Institute she could lose her distraught self, stressed but not frustrated. At least then she would be productive rather than floating around in a futile mission to relax. So Kayle began her descent to the earth herself, passing layers and layers of atmosphere in a speed that could knock out any mortal. She felt the air change, thicker, more humid and damp, before extending her wings and made a graceful arch, disturbing the grasses as she flew past.

Today is one of the only few days the immortal allowed herself some time off. Away from the constant bickering of summoners and champions, her duty as Judicator to prevent an all-out war in the confines of the Institute, and escape from the empty halls that seems to press in on her more and more. She needed to go out. She won't admit it but enclosed spaces frightens her, confining her from stretching her wings, from freedom. Dark halls bring memories of old, unkind and malicious they drown her in sorrow. The usually headstrong angel feels heavy with fatigue, exhausted to the bone. She needed to let it out but she kept the cap of her bottled emotion sealed tight, too prideful to admit weakness, too selfless to share the burden.

Perhaps it would help, if she just let herself befriend, and have the comfort of people she could call friends.

However,

Friendship on her part would lead to emotional vulnerability.

No.

Her isolation is not by choice but rather by necessity. The flying Sentinel of Demacia may be nice company, with his more than honorable dedication for peace and protection, but there is only so much she and the golem could do to protect him from the dark magic of her sister, and so she distanced herself from him. She could not let Morgana have any edge on her.

The loneliness is tiring though.

There is a deep rumbling in her chest, something strong, thrumming, something very primal yet unnoticeable. It surprised the angel with the deepness of the bass, seeming to shake her being. It is only when Kayle slowed down that she could finally hear the strong and resonating hum in the air. The hum is nothing she has ever heard before, steady beat and harmonious, its tune is very alien, otherworldly. At least, to her knowledge of Valoran and all of Runeterra, there isn't a creature that could produce such resonance.

Confused, she seeks the source of the song.

As she flies, she finds her wings beating together with it, in harmonious synchronization, adding to it the intensity of her own sound. Again Kayle is surprised, her soul seemed to lighten as she followed the beat, like a breath of air has been puffed out and fresh ones are taken in as replacement. For the first time in a long time, Kayle felt giddy, lightheaded even. Never would she have expected to find something to smile about. As she got nearer the thrumming got louder, quaking her very bones, but the forest is too thick for her to spot the source. So she dove in.

With wings beating rapidly, her eyes search as she winds her way through the myriad of thick foliage. The trees, all tall and majestic, darken her from the light, and blended together seamlessly, blinding her from her goal. An old forest people never dwelled upon, the only signs of life are the animals and the steady beat that rung. As her vision proved to be futile in her search, she decided to follow by instinct. By the feeling of the vibrations coursing through her, she slowed down and followed.

Not only could she hear the song, but her surrounding seems to thrum along with it, plants and animals alike. The birds chirping, the leaves swaying, the rivers rushing, the deers, rabbits, even the sound of wolves, all following its lead. Almost losing herself in the tempo and the scuffle of the woodland creatures.

It is when the song stopped did her wings halted. When her eyes open a huge wall of rock hinders her vision. She slowly floated backward, confused. Then when Kayle is far enough, she recognized the wall of rock as the hulking form of the Shard of Monolith. Reality crashed into her.

She almost ran into the unmistakeable feature of the rock giant.

Malphite's body did not betray anything, but his gaze and the silence told her just how surprised he is to find the angel.

Dumbfounded herself, Kayle slowly descended to the ground, finally viewing the rock giant's full height through a normal, more human, perspective. The silence continued, the sound of harmony between animal and plant gone, returning to the wood's solitary noiselessness. The fire in her that sparked from the song - his song - is no longer burning as brightly, dimmed, almost extinguished in embarrassment. Then Kayle gained enough of her footing to shake herself from the shock, realizing that it shouldn't be appropriate for someone like her to be so completely mortified, she gave a small cough and removed her helmet.

"Good evening, Malphite. What brings you to this forest? Far and away from the walls of the Institute?" Thankfully her voice isn't as ruffled as she felt.

He grunted before replying.

"I would ask the same to you, Judicator, rarely would I see your face in the heat of battle nor in the Summoner's dark halls. Strange, that I should meet you here, in the moment where isolation is my desire."

His voice rumbled, quivering the air, neither malice or kindness in it, yet the words showed irritation, harumphing as an old badger would.

Kayle lowered her head before responding, "Well, my apologies then. I too, was spending my time alone, up in the skies and away from the Fields. I'd understand if you wish me to leave, in fact I was just on my way back."

The rock giant shook his head.

"No, I apologize for my earlier crudeness. If you wish to stay then who am I to resist? I was simply surprised that you interrupted my song. Albeit I understand it was not with purpose." He shifted his head slightly to the side, "You did not stumble into me just because you lost your way. Creatures as high and mighty as you would know better, _should_ know better. So humor me Judicator, what really brought you to descend from your great sky and to the dirty ground where I reside?"

She was hoping he wouldn't have asked anything. Her inner pride wanted her to leave, to just let him be and the question unanswered, to go back to the way she lived - has been living - with silent torment, gradually eating her away inside. Yet curiosity begged her otherwise, yearned to hear the song again, a song she may not fully understand but found comfort in it.

Such the dilemma.

"What I do with my free will is not any of your concern, Malphite." Kayle decided while putting her helmet back on, already planning on leaving.

It came out a bit too defensive, and voice not as stern, a tone that the giant caught. She hated the way his eyes seem to glint with interest.

"It may not be, but is it really wrong to be asking? That I should turn a cheek to an uncommon occurrence? It is not my intention to make you uncomfortable, Judicator, however you are the one who intrudes, is it really in your place to dismiss me? I merely wish for an honest explanation why you are here."

He has a point. The retort that was about to leave her mouth paused, and Kayle frowned. A very valid point. He even manipulated her high sense of dignity to make it. Malphite might be a lumbering mass of enchanted rocks, but he is a smart lumbering mass of enchanted rocks.

Tonight the moon rose fully in the dark sky, illuminating the two champion's form through gaps between the leaves. The wings which she held high above her droop down slowly while her lips gave a sigh of defeat, golden face looking away from him. In turn Malphite rumbled in content, pleased that she relented, and moved his solid form to sit. Even as he sat on the ground, his height still tower over her - just a little less imposing.

Again Kayle sighed, but removed her helmet again and began to speak, mortified or not.

"Like I said, I was on my way back to the Institute after watching the sun shone its last rays to the horizon. I was," Her head turns back to Malphite, weariness shown through the dark bags under her eyes, "..Contemplating. Clearing my head, whatever you would call it. Being out here, and up there nearest to the sun… I take great comfort in it. Or at least I used to.

"It pains me to admit this out loud," _And to you of all people_ , "But the longer I am away from my world, from the pure white of my star and the golden city of my birth, the more I seem to lose my bearings. Colors becoming more and more bleak, food tasteless, my senses so dimmed I can barely touch the surface of my thoughts, drowned by a loud ringing that never cease, everything so blurred, so disrupted. Day by day I can feel myself sliding slowly but surely to the isolation of loneliness, and eventually, emptiness. All of it driving me madder and madder and - so _mad_ \- it frustrates me so, that I cannot even-! "

She stopped abruptly, realizing the more she let out the louder and faster she spoke, pouring almost every last bit of her inner demons, dark and ugly and full of blight. Her mouth hangs open now and she is at lost of what to do. How unexpected of her to suddenly have lost her control.

Yet the rock giant looked on, silent and patient. Eyes soft, without judgement, willing her to let loose of her defenses but not forcing. He doesn't goad, doesn't insist on anything more, not digging any deeper, he himself might be as surprised of her outburst as she is, but Malphite stayed silent, not judging nor asking or even sympathizing. He is merely listening.

She hates sympathy, moreover the fact that she doesn't need it. Her pride, however discarded as it is at the moment, is preventing her from completely breaking down.

"I need an anchor, Malphite. Something to have me remember who I am fighting and what I am fighting for, to remind me of what is white and what is black. I realize now, how much I need the support of others and that I truly cannot do this alone." To her credit, her voice remains strong, however low it is. "The world is so grey, chaotic, filled with half truths and thick lies I struggle to find difference. A simple deed with a thousand reasons, it is all... very taxing, confusing some times, irritating at best.. and it's been so long since I've come to Runeterra that I've become so, so tired - I find every morning a little harder to bear." _Yet I am so restless still._

He kept his silence, the atmosphere surprisingly lacked any awkwardness - heaven knows how easily conversations (or confession) can slip into - and she is thankful for it. Whatever thoughts he has he is waiting for her to finish. She barked a rueful laugh at this, at her pathetic state before this giant, continuing with a weary tone.

"Never would I have expect, after more than a millennia of living, to be so lost simply by being in a realm where not everything is in my control. Here I am only a Judicator, under the Institute's and not my own, used only when needed and at their convenience - as such is the deal I've struck with them. But with their limited sight they cannot see the things I see, the blatant disorder in every city state, even the ones covered with the beautiful shine of their so-called glory and justice.

"Rules governed by weak-willed men, so easily corrupted by absolute power. People with responsibilities so heavy they crack like ice. Virtues can only be kept for so long before abandoned for the sake of self-perseverance. I am not so blind to disregard the innocent and the righteous, but there are so few the difference they make is barely there." The last part was spoken so forlornly Kayle had to straighten herself and regain more of her lost composure. Malphite also seemed affected, like he understood the unbalance as deeply as she does - and perhaps he does, maybe even more than she.

"Being here as long as I have," _As you yourself has_ , "Tests greatly on my integrity, my endurance and the reward too small to reap. In turn my fatigue only grew worse."

"So you heard my song, and found an anchor from it."

His voice thrummed through the air, breaking his silence, catching her unawares.

"Yes." She didn't stutter.

"And you pursued it." More a statement than a question.

"I had to, it was the first I've ever felt so…"

At peace.

She trailed off instead, eyes wider than it has been in a while. The giant nodded, words no longer needed, she could see them in his eyes; the awareness of Runeterra's disharmony. Strangely, she found comfort to have met a kindred spirit.

It's late. The night creatures trudge the darkness with silent steps, the sound of crickets filled the air, and the branches of the trees rustle with the cold breeze. Even if the wide leaves capture most of the moon's light, her armor shines, bright and brilliant as her face, without the tiredness she held when she first removed her helmet. Kayle is not the same woman that stumbled unto him just moments before.

"And it was beautiful."

Malphite smiled at the sincerity. A creature who was stolen from the harmony of his people himself, he had also struggled with the discord of the people of Runeterra. Nevertheless, he found his own harmony, even without the connection of his brethren's song. The untainted parts of nature in this land is content to flow with the rhythm of his own song, creating a silent orchestra, discernible only to the things wild and away from corrupting magic, and now it seemed, also to Kayle's inhuman senses.

To himself, it makes a private sanctuary from the chaos of the world, he is only more than happy to have someone to share it with, and to help lift the burden of this being of light. Malphite hummed then, continuing the song where he left it, and the forest grew alive once more. Kayle too, smiled. That night, the Monolith and the Judicator sat together, sharing a short moment of solace in their long life full of strife and sorrow, but it was just enough to give Kayle an anchor, a reason for her to keep going. Because right now, nothing has ever seemed so right.

And she would keep fighting, if only for the sake of this harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a thought I had when I re-read both their lores, they'd be nice friends indeed.  
> I am such a slow writer lmao.
> 
> [EDITED: 6-10-2015]


End file.
